


Memory Book

by orphan_account



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Because I Can't Write, Coping, Death from Old Age, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Old Age, kind of sad, this is sort of garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is really out of character, but I liked the idea. Thought I'd try a new fandom that I have absolutely no skill in writing for.I wish I was an author with actual talent.There's probably some errors in here, if so, please let me know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really out of character, but I liked the idea. Thought I'd try a new fandom that I have absolutely no skill in writing for.  
> I wish I was an author with actual talent.  
> There's probably some errors in here, if so, please let me know.

     Over the years, Magnus had loved a lot of people. 

     Or, at least, been with a lot of people. Did that translate to love? 

     With Alec, at least, he had been in love. But Alec was special. Alec was amazing.

    God, Alec in past tense. How could such a wonderful, alive boy, man, ever be in past tense.

    Magnus still remembered. He still remembered all about Alec. But what if, over the years, his memory faded?

    What if all the love he'd had for Alec, and the times they'd had together, became irrelevant when finally forgotten?

     He remembered the first day. The shy boy at the party. He remembered being interested. Had he known, then, how special Alec was? 

     He also remembered the last day. 

   

* * *

 

      _"Magnus?" The blue eyes in the gray hair and face pulled at him._

_"Yes, love?" Magnus was tired. He had been waiting by the bedside for days, barely leaving Alec's side. He was devoid of his usual flair and glitter, his cat eyes tired and his clothing plain._

_"I- I think it's time." Magnus was gripped with a sudden fear._

_"No, Alec, no. Your time isn't here yet." Alec looked at him, and smiled sadly._

_"Magnus. You know." Magnus didn't want to know. He brushed his hand across Alec's lined forehead. Alec reached up with his tired, weak hand and caught Magnus's. "I just want to say... that I love you. And that you should have glitter at my funeral." Magnus started to panic._

_"Stop! Don't say that like it's goodbye!" Alec didn't answer, his eyes roving over Magnus's face. Magnus gripped Alec's hand tightly._

_"Goodbye, love." And then the tired hand's grip loosened, and the blue eyes became empty._

_"No. Alec. Wake up, love. Just for another minute." The warlock out his head on the old man's sweatered chest. " Just one more minute."_

* * *

     For a while after that, Magnus would just sit there. Wearing one of Alec's worn sweaters, staring at the bed, or a photo from Paris, or India. He looked at how unlined Alec's forehead had been then, how much glitter was being collected on his sweater. How could he have been smiling then? And why didn't he decide on mortality? He should have known it would end this way, with Alec slowly shutting down, and Malec having to live on, forever young. He should have become mortal.

    Or, better yet, he should have run in the other direction when he saw the shy boy at the party. He should have known the pain of an immortal and a mortal. After all, it had happened before.

    But those memories were fading, those loves were dead.

    Would the same thing happen to Alec? Would Magnus forget his love? Alec was the only one Magnus had ever stayed with through old age. Would that make a difference? 

   The day Magnus realized this was the day he started his Memory book. 

   He filled the pages of the blue book with everything about Alec. Everything he loved, and even a few things he didn't. He included photos. He even made a few videos of himself, but he had trouble not ending up crying halfway through. 

   But he kept going. Alec was worth it. Alec needed to be preserved. Magnus wondered if when he was gone (he didn't believe in forever, even for immortals) this book would be found. Suddenly, Magnus was struck by the fragility of paper, and hastened to put protection spells on it. 

 

Magnus didn't know if he would date again. Probably eventually. But he wasn't planning on forgetting Alec. Every few months, he would take the book out, and carefully flip through it. 

    He'd get through this. Without Alec, maybe, which was hard. But he would get through it. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really butchered this story.


End file.
